Sonic Legends: Dimensional Destruction
by SonicStar917
Summary: Sonic and friends are taken from their world by a mysterious vortex and are thrust into a strange dimension where other beings from different worlds are there as well. Everything soon becomes a race to find these mysterious gemstones and defeat an interdimensional warlord who intends on reshaping reality!
1. Chapter 001: A New Frontier

**Sonic Legends: Dimensional Destruction**

This is a crossover story featuring Sonic the Hedgehog along with many other video game characters, most of which were featured in the Super Smash Bros. franchise. The story will focus on the hedgehog and his friends being sent to another dimension where they meet various newcomers and face many foes, both familiar and unfamiliar. They will need to work together to survive against an inter-dimensional warlord who seeks to reshape the world in his own image…

* * *

**Chapter I: A New Frontier**

It was a normal day on the planet of Mobius. Well, it would be, if a mad scientist piloting a mechanized vehicle that unleashed bombs and missiles to try and eliminate a blue hedgehog able to run at the speed of sound was considered normal.

"Give it up, Eggman!" the aforementioned mammal shouted as he ran towards his adversary, weaving back and forth to avoid the falling projectiles. "Your days of terrorizing the planet are over!"

"You'll never defeat me this time, you insufferable little pincushion!" the man, known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik or his more commonly used nickname, Eggman, grumbled as he attempted to blast the speedster, Sonic the Hedgehog, into oblivion with bombs that he dropped from his craft. "Badniks! Seize him!"

A bunch of robotic creatures suddenly ambushed Sonic, attempting to take him down. However, instead of panicking, the hedgehog yawned and started to punch, kick, and stomp the drones into pieces.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard all this talk before," Sonic smirked as he then casually hitched a ride onto the Egg-Mobile, Dr. Eggman's hovercraft, and started messing with the controls. This, of course, causes the mech to crash, and Eggman falls out, dazed and confused. "You say that every time and yet my friends and I still manage to kick your butt. Just face it, Egghead; you'll never win."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Sonic," the madman chuckled wickedly as he got back to his feet. "I didn't send these Badniks to destroy you; they were merely there to keep you busy."

"Keep me busy?" the blue blur repeated with a puzzled look on his face. He wasn't expecting this. "Why?"

"It's obvious that I can't defeat you by myself," Eggman explained, dusting himself off. "That's why HE came to my aid."

"He? Who are you talking about, Doc?!" Before Sonic could say anything else, the normally blue sky turned dark rather quickly, and the ground began to shake. "What's going on?! EGGMAN!"

"You'll find out soon enough, my friend," Robotnik smiled evilly. "I'm counting on it... HOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Soon, a dark vortex appeared in the sky and started pulling the entire planet in! Sonic attempted to out-run this catastrophe, but to no avail. He could only cry out in panic as he was sucked into the darkness...

* * *

"...Hello? Are you okay?" a voice called from the darkness. This was strange, according to Sonic. The last thing he remembered was chasing after Eggman while his friends rescued the captured animals. The Blue Blur wrecked the doctor's Egg-Mobile and seemed to have won… until Eggman revealed that this was all a diversion as the sky grew dark and Sonic was soon sucked into what seemed to be a black hole.

"Hey!" the voice called out again. "Wake up!"

"Ugh... my head," the hedgehog grumbled, slowly opening his eyes to see something blurry in front of him. He shook his head again to fix his vision, this time seeing a short, middle-aged Italian man wearing blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves, a red shirt, and a red cap with an "M" on the front. The man also had blue eyes, a big nose, and quite a stylish mustache.

"Ah!" Sonic jumped back with a gasp. "Stay back, pal! What have you done to me?!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" the man asked with a heavy Italian accent. "I was just walking along until I saw you lying flat on the ground."

Sonic had never seen this man before, yet something about this human gave him a feeling of assurance. "Where am I, anyway?" he asked, looking around at the scenery, which appeared to look like countryside. "I don't think I'm in Heaven..."

"Excuse me?"

Sonic turned to face the man, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Well, I just got sucked into a black hole, so I'm obviously dead as a door nail. I thought this place was Heaven at first, but I don't see any pearly gates or golden street anywhere," he explained, scratching his head. "On the other hand, I'm not in the depths of Inferno or anything, 'cause I don't see anything on fire or hear any screams of pain. Was I brought back to life or something?"

"A black hole? That's funny; because I was pulled into a dark void like you described, and the next thing I know, I end up here!" the man conveyed to Sonic. "Maybe it wasn't a black hole; it could have been a portal."

"It does make sense... Eggman said I'd find out about his 'ally' soon enough," he mused. "First things first; I gotta find my friends! I bet I wasn't the only one brought to this place..."

As the hedgehog was talking, a thunderous boom echoed through the air. "Uh-oh... not again," he muttered, looking up. "Where am I gonna get taken this time?"

A dark portal did indeed appear in the sky; not to take anything, but rather drop something off. Three beings fell through the hole, landing in front of Sonic and the man. They looked somewhat metallic, had an olive-green body with brown hands and feet, and a red strand on the head. Their eyes were a piercing red color, and they didn't look friendly!

"Looks like we've got company," the quickster pointed out. "Watch out!" As he said that, one of the beings ran towards them and threw a punch at them. The human grabbed the oncoming fist and delivered his own punch to the attacker, knocking it backwards.

"Hey, nice hit!" Sonic chuckled, impressed by his counterattack. "Check this one out!" The hedgehog then curled up into a ball and began to spin in place, building up momentum until quickly dashing forward into the prone entity. The impact sent it colliding into its comrades, where they all fell in a pile. "Too easy," Sonic smirked. "Piece of cake!"

"Wait a minute," the man exclaimed, pointing at their foes. "One of them just disintegrated! Look!"

Sure enough, Sonic saw the enemy they knocked out dissolve into a black vapor. However, the other beings got back up and charged forward to avenge their fallen fellow soldier.

"Looks like they don't seem to get it, huh?" the hedgehog sighed, shaking his head. "You take Righty; leave Lefty to me!" "Okey-dokey!"

Sonic merely tripped his enemy with his leg, making it fall down face-first. The Italian jumped quite high to avoid his attacker, which impressed the Blue Blur.

_Wow... this dude packs a punch AND moves like an athlete_, he marveled. _He's got quite the skills for a guy of his shape._

The man continued to battle this soldier, blocking and countering its moves. He finally finished it off by grabbing it, swinging it around and around, and flinging it into a tree, where it was destroyed.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Sonic cheered, unaware that the enemy he tripped earlier got back on its feet. It was able to strike him in the side, which made the hedgehog fall to one knee in pain.

"Urgh... lucky shot, punk," he coughed as the enemy began to run away. It didn't get far, though, as the human threw a fireball which burned up the enemy on contact.

"Rngh... thanks for the save," Sonic winced as he slowly recovered.

"No problem! You're quite good at fighting," the man smiled, tossing his cap up into the air and catching it before putting it back on his head. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do! Looks like whatever sent us here is also responsible for those goons," the hedgehog wondered. "Perhaps if we stick together, we'll have a better chance of finding our friends and getting back home. So... I'm curious; what does the 'M' on your hat stand for?"

"Oh, that? It stands for my name, Mario!" the man replied. "I'm a plumber by trade, but I happen to be the superstar of the Mushroom Kingdom. What about you?"

"Me? I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" he chuckled, giving Mario a thumbs up. "The fastest creature alive!"

* * *

_**The adventure begins! Where are Sonic's friends? What land is Sonic in now? And who is Dr. Eggman's mystery ally? Stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 002: Heart of Fire

**Chapter II: Heart of Fire**

In a nearby forest, a hooded figure sat on a reddish-brown horse, looking through a pair of binoculars at the meadows afar. The being gasped as several strange, nasty-looking creatures came into sight.

"They're on the move again," the stranger muttered, putting the binoculars down. "And it appears as though they're not alone; those mechanical monsters have sided with them."

The figure, having a masculine voice, petted his steed. "I don't know how I came into this strange world, but if those beasts are here, then that means HE must've come through as well," he replied, clenching his fist in determination. "Even if I cannot go back home, I have to stop him, no matter what. Let's go, Epona!" He then rode the horse through the forest to fulfill his mission.

* * *

"Come on, step it up!" Sonic called back as he jumped around the various rock formations scattered along the countryside.

"Mamma Mia! You certainly are quick," Mario, the man who Sonic just met moments ago and aided the Blue Blur against a group of enemy soldiers, replied as he did his best to keep up with the furball. "How did you get to be so fast?"

"I dunno. I just am," he chuckled, shrugging before rolling down one pillar and shooting off into the air. "YAHOOOO!"

He then landed on the ground below, with Mario trailing behind.

"What were those things back there?" Sonic asked as he turned to the plumber. "They didn't look like any Badniks I've ever seen."

"And whatever they were made of is too enigmatic to be anything cooked up by Bowser," the plumber pondered. "What is going on around here?"

"Hm?" Sonic's ears suddenly perked up as he heard something in the distance. "Mario! Get down, NOW!"

"WHA-?!" the human yelped as Sonic tackled him, barely dodging an energy beam that caused an explosion. "Mamma Mia! That was a close one! Thank you, Sonic!"

"Sure thing. Look! Up there," he replied, pointing to a figure on a stone wall holding some kind of weapon in its hands. "That punk was shooting at us! Let's take him out!"

They then jumped towards the enemy and knocked him off the wall. Upon closer inspection, it was the same kind of soldier that attacked them earlier, only this one had a laser gun.

"So these creeps can shoot guns, huh?" he groaned. "Of course they do! Getting home would be no fun if they didn't!"

"You can't be serious," Mario sighed, putting his hand on his face and shaking his head.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Sonic snapped back, then jumped suddenly to avoid a bolt of lightning aimed at him. "Great; like we needed another problem."

The plumber looked skyward and saw what looked like a cloud with robotic parts fused into it. "What even is that thing?"

"Looks like a storm generator reject or something," the hedgehog joked. "But it certainly hits like a real storm. Careful!"

The monster then unleashed another thunderbolt at the two. Mario, however, pulled a cape from his overalls and used it to repel the bolt back at it. The projectile struck the battery on the monster's back, causing the whole thing to explode.

"Wow, nice shot!" Sonic gasped in wonder. "How'd you do that?"

"It's a Super Cape; it has the ability to deflect an incoming projectile and send it right back at the attacker," the man explained. "It doesn't work for every weapon, though, so I use it sparingly."

Pretty soon, though, several more enemies appeared, surrounding the duo.

"Give me a freaking break! How many thugs do we gotta take down before we can move on?" Sonic yelled. "Get ready for Round Two, I guess."

They prepared to fight, only for a few laser blasts to hit some enemies, wiping them out.

"Huh? What just hit them?!" Mario said as he heard the sound of an aircraft overhead, looking up to see a white and blue fighter jet soaring along above them and peppering the ground with gunfire to eradicate the enemy forces. He gasped as he saw the plane eject something from its underbelly. "Sonic! We need to move, NOW!"

He pointed in another direction and Sonic quickly grabbed the plumber and zoomed off, getting far away from what was to come. Mario had just saved Sonic's life, for the object that hit the ground was a bomb, which annihilated all the enemies in that space. The two heroes looked back at the devastation left behind.

"Holy cow... that destroyed everything," the hedgehog shuddered. "I owe you big time, Mario."

"Never mind that. We need to move," the human reminded him. "Our focus should be on getting back to our own worlds. Come on!"

* * *

As they continued to run along the mysterious countryside, our heroes soon heard a faint crying sound. It wasn't so much a sound of sorrow, more like one of fear and panic.

"Where's that noise coming from?" Sonic asked, looking around for the source, until he saw a small, orange lizard-like creature cowering in fear on a tree stump. The reason? It was being attacked by a flock of freakish white birds with rainbow-colored feathers.

"Sonic, we need to get going. Just forget about it," Mario urged him.

"...No. I'm gonna stop this," he grunted, clenching his fists.

"Don't be stupid, Sonic! That thing could be dangerous!" the man protested, putting an arm on the hedgehog's shoulder.

"You go on if you want to, but I can't let that poor thing get slaughtered by those fiendish fowls!" Sonic snapped back, getting more irritated.

"What's the big deal?! It's just an animal, you crazy-" Mario stop talking as soon as he realized what he just said. The blue blur shot a disgusted look at him before picking up a stone and slinging it at one of the birds, knocking it out for good.

"Hey, you bird-brained buffoons! Leave that little guy alone!" Sonic shouted at the avian assailants, getting their attention. They soon swarmed all over the hedgehog, attempting to pluck him to death, but Sonic grabbed them out of the air, one after another, breaking their bones with his powerful legs.

"Mamma Mia... he's not fooling around," Mario gulped as he saw the ferocity with which the speedster decimated the creatures. Once they were dealt with, Sonic calmed down and turned his attention to the lizard.

"Hey, little fella. Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down to its level. The creature opened its eyes up and saw the blue hedgehog that took out the attacking birds on one knee and holding out his hand.

"Char! Charmander!" it cried out as it jumped into Sonic's arms.

"Good to see you're not hurt," he chuckled warmheartedly as he held the reptile carefully. "Well, would you look at that; you got a flame on the tip of your tail!"

Mario quickly headed towards the hedgehog, much to the blue blur's chagrin. "What do you want?" he asked, irritated.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for my remark about ignoring that little creature," the man apologized. "I didn't mean to insult you like that; I just thought that finding your friends and getting back home was important to you."

"Believe me; those things ARE important to me. Don't ever doubt that," Sonic explained, no longer feeling angry. "But I can't just turn a blind eye to someone who needs help. My best friend Tails was the first kid I helped save from bullies."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," he replied remorsefully. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Apology accepted, Mario. Now, let's go get back home," the hedgehog smiled. "What about you, little guy? You have a name?"

"Charmander!" the lizard replied as it jumped up happily.

"Charmander, huh? Sounds pretty cool!" he chuckled. "What can you do?"

The creature responded by spitting out a small flame into the air, surprising the two.

"So, he can breath fire..." Mario remarked. "That could be useful against those monsters."

"Bad idea, Mario. This little critter was just attacked by a flock of those nasty birds," Sonic reprimanded. "We can't force this thing to fight for us; it's not right!"

"Charmander char!" Charmander spoke up, getting their attention.

"Huh? What is it, buddy?" Sonic asked him, listening to the fire lizard's speech, and vaguely understanding him. "You want to go with us and help us fight?"

The reptile growled happily, to say yes. He really wanted to join Mario and Sonic.

"Okay then... just be careful. Got it?"

Charmander nodded and hitched a ride on Sonic's shoulders.

"This is gonna be one heck of an adventure!" the blue speedster whooped as he ran off into the distance at high speed, leaving Mario in the dust.

"Hey! Come back here!" he hollered as he ran as fast as he could, trying to catch back up to them. "You crazy hedgehog! Mamma Mia!"

* * *

Not long after they left, the stranger on the horse arrived on the scene where the intense battle took place. He got off his horse and examined the scorched ground where he stood.

"This is nothing like any bomb I've ever seen. No survivors... except for two beings who got out just in time," he noted, looking at the two pairs of footprints that were left behind.

"I have to find the answers! Let's go, Epona!" The man then jumped back on his horse and quickly rode towards the path, hoping to catch up to them.

* * *

**_Mario and Sonic have made a new friend in the form of Charmander! But who is following them? Is he a friend or foe? Tune in next time as we change perspectives and follow a certain fellow in green..._**


End file.
